


Love You Like the Color Blue (High shcool/Best Friends AU)

by Fand0ml0ve



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0ml0ve/pseuds/Fand0ml0ve
Summary: Everyone seems to have noticed Annabeth’s small crush, at least everyone but Percy himself and now she’s stuck on a tightrope between friends and lovers, one she doesn’t even know if he’s aware of.  After years of being best friends is it worth wishing for more? Was she willing to make that jump and will Percy be the to catch her when she falls? God, she never thought studying for finals would be the easiest part of her life!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	1. Sleeping Beauty Wishes She Was as Picture Perfect

Chapter One

She knew Thalia was talking, she just didn’t care. Annabeth had her mind on something else—or more accurately, someone else. Someone with wild locks falling in short, inky waves. Someone with a mischievous lop-sided smirk that stretched across an incredibly tan face, lighting up sparkling eyes that mirrored the sea. Someone who she just couldn’t live without; the same one that she watched her first episode of Friends with. The one that she remembers being dragged away for ice cream every Friday after school by since they were in sixth grade purely because the shop served blue ice cream and was located conveniently next to their old middle school. The same someone who had been her friend—her best friend—since she was 12; Percy Jackson. The Percy Jackson she most definitely did not have a crush on. Yes, purely platonic!

Thalia eye rolled with a tisk, her face reading something along the lines of nothing new here.  
Annabeth flashed her a look in return, grey eyes a dangerous storm.

“What? I recall doing nothing worth the eye roll,” Annabeth said letting a bit of defensive, annoyed attitude show.

“Oh..Yes, because everyone just loves seeing the closest thing the have to a little sister practically drool over their kelp-for-brains cousin,” Thalia retorted, wrinkling her pale, freckled nose in exaggerated disgust. 

“Just like I love seeing you drool over Luke, who’s practically my older brother! Plus, me and Percy are friends; I, in no shape, way or form drool over him!” Annabeth denied, embarrassed.

Thalia just smirked, her face seeping smugness, “Sure, Annie...Whatever helps you sleep.” 

The ‘conversation’ was cut short before Annabeth could protest by the warning bell. Remembering that—unlike a certain college-age Green-Day addict—she had high school to attend, her eyes widen. She had to get to class, which started in only two minutes in her homeroom was on the other side of the building. As much as she hated the smirk on Thalia’s face, she’d have to wipe it off of her later. 

====================

Hearing the bell, Percy let a stream of muttered cussing loose. Stuffing his skateboard into his bag, he raced up the nearest stare cases. By the time he reached Mr.Brunner’s for home room almost everyone was already there; Jason was there laughing at a joke Leo made, while Piper gave him a bump in the shoulder, Clarrise seething as the Stolls—the most probable cause for her mood—cowered behind Chris. In fact the only one who didn’t seem to be there was Annabeth, which surprised him most.

Almost as if on cue, right as he began to enter Annabeth came at sprinting up the steps, dropping to a walk upon reaching the top.  
He couldn’t help but chuckle at the wildness of her hair and lack of usual composure. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes set in the best glare her disoriented state would allow with her nose slightly scrunched in the adorable way—not that he would ever let her know. Opening the door and thankfully noting that Mr.Brunner wasn’t there yet, they entered the room and headed towards their friends. Jason and Piper waved them over to the two desks they had saved for them. 

“And you say I’m the heavy sleeper! I thought Thalia was supposed to drive you while your car was in the shop! You know Wise Girl, this may be the first time I’ve ever made it to class before you. Tell me, how does it feel?” Percy said, his mouth slipping into his signature lop-sided grin as she worked to fix the ponytail that had come loose during all the chaos. 

Freed from the constraint of the tie that had held them back, a few golden strands fell; some framing her face, others fueling her irritation by hindering her vision. Her had always been a source of annoyance for her, it seemed a hinderance and it’s color brought some unwanted stigmas, though Percy always assured her it was pretty and those dumb stigma were dumb and outdated on the rare days where she would voice her displeasure.

“For your information, I was studying for the upcoming exams in biology till 4 AM. I wouldn’t exactly call that your typical case of sleeping in,” she said; hesitant to mention her and Thalia’s little conversation earlier. 

Hearing this he let loose an exasperated sigh, honestly too used to hearing such a response. It wasn’t like it was a lie either, at this point she was running off the caffeine of her last three cups of black coffee and sheer will power.

“Wise Girl, you needed to stop doing that like forever ago, even I can tell that’s not healthy!”

“I know, it’s just.. well this is the only thing I can control anymore, Percy,” she whispered, in a moment of honesty, her eyes taking a glassy sheen for moment.

She said it because she knew he would know, he understand, after all he always did. It was him who comforted her after her mom left two years ago,

Instead of firing back with a remark of his own, she turned to find him staring at her the endless depths of his eyes flowing with concern. He looked cute worried; too cute. Gently, before she could move away his fingertips brushed a curl from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. She smiled softly at the gesture, shifting herself closer. Soon she found herself, cradled into the warmth of his side and taking in the familiar scent of sea salt and cookies, which she knew without a thought were Sally’s. Her lids growing heavy, she took in the safety of him; the safety of home.

Unbeknownst to the pair, almost everyone around them was watching, amusement clear; Just another day following Percabeth. The whole class had noted long ago this was the cycle of things with the two, not that they hadn’t been shocked when they first discovered it. After all, although Percy has always been a chill, sarcastic guy with a rather easygoing attitude, Annabeth just had a way of opening him up a little more; just like no one had ever seen the smart, orderly Annabeth Chase as relaxed as she was with Percy. They were an amazing pair, a perfect harmony. The two joked, teased, and bickered constantly; polar opposites, but they were friends and everyone else could see they were more. It seemed bond the two had was as clear as the differences between them, if not more so.

Mr.Brunner came welcomed by a surprisingly quiet class and sleeping Annabeth and Percy. Seeing the two snuggled, he decided not to disturb them. He figured the embarrassment they would have upon seeing photos taken by Piper and some of their other friends would be enough for the two. Knowing not to ask or wake them, he just started the morning as he always did because everything was as it normally was. 


	2. The Stoll Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper wants the pictures so the Stolls will get her the pictures, but who says without a little extra pay as payback? Basically just a dumb little short I don’t even know why I wrote.

Extra:

“Hey Connor, you’ve got the photos right?”

“Yeah, all we have to do is send them,” answered, Travis a smirk stretching his face like a mirrored image.

“How much we gonna charge?” 

“I don’t know, 7 bucks per photo? I mean all is fair in love and war and I haven’t forgotten what Piper did to us last week for getting Drew to do her makeup when she was sleeping,” replied the brother.

“Make it 10, I’m still coughing up feathers,” Travis countered, a glint in his eyes remembering the events of the last couple days. 

“Great idea.” 

Travis couldn’t help it. He had to laugh as he flipped the photos of Percabeth’s little nap. Percy and Annabeth were never going to live this down, at least not with he had anything to do with it.


	3. The School’s New Scoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everywhere she turns flooding with gossip (which honestly!) what better to take the edge off than an ice cream! Just another short fluff chapter, though I promise they will be a lot longer in the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I love all the love and support and have read all the comments! They mean a lot to me! Thank you all who left me kudos, comments and bookmarks!

Annabeth wished she was exaggerating when she said that by third period almost 70% of the school had seen the pictures of her and Percy friends had oh-so graciously shared with the rest of the school. As if it wasn’t bad enough to wake up and find herself entangled with her best friend— who she is not supposed to feel this way for—Piper had spread pictures of earlier all over the school, pictures probably provided by the Stolls. 

Gods, if she ever got her hands on them the three were dead! She swore every whisper caught her ear, every stay eye staring into her soul. She felt like a caged animal gawked at, she might as well have been in a zoo. She hated the feeling almost as much as she hated losing so much of her composure! They were best friends for god’s sake! Nothing embarrassing there! Unfortunately it was that embarrassing. 

She didn’t know if it made her feel better or worse that Percy seemed just as embarrassed as her. It comforted her to know she wasn’t being too melodramatic, but it only fueled the teasing. Still even she had to admit it was pretty funny watching him blush. Her only saving grace was the fact that she only had to get through one more class and it’d be the weekend. Autonomy had never gone by so slow.

By the time the bell rang Annabeth was practically half way out the door, almost colliding with Percy yet again as he waited outside the classroom door. 

“Woah Wisegirl, watch where you're going! I don’t know about you but I don’t really want to make this a habit,” he cried surprise etched into his voice. 

Annabeth tisked more jokingly than annoyed, despite how on edge she was.

“If you're so afraid then get away from the glass, Percy,” she stated with an eye roll before adding “Still on for ice cream?”

“Why of course, it’s tradition,” he responded dramatically, a smile already tugging at his lips as he offered an arm. 

Upon taking it they skipped the rest of the way to the car, half dragging each other in a way that was rather reminiscent to the movie Wizard of Oz, which they watched only a few days prior babysitting Elly—Percy’s sister, who had both teens rapped around her tiny fingers. Who started it Annabeth couldn’t care to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please click the kudos button to let me know and give me the drive to keep going! This is my first fanfic that I’ve posted and will take any criticism. That said, I have others read through as well as betas. Previously mentioned betas, thank you for your help in writing this! I hope you readers enjoy and if so comment!
> 
> All my love and social desperation,  
> The author


End file.
